peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 February 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-02-27 ; Comments *Start of show. :(AK: 'Lightnin' Hopkins, I Got A Brother Who Wants A Hatchet, from the CD reissue on Arhoolie Records, The Hopkins Brothers....I've got a brother, in the studio next door, matey DJ chat, matey DJ chat.') :(JP, chuckling): 'I've been to Waxahachie, which I bet you never have.') :(AK: 'I haven't, actually.') :(JP: 'And I've met Lightnin' Hopkins too.') :(AK: 'Get on with it!') :(JP: '...so beat that!') *With reference to the Fall's new session, due to be recorded the next day, John comments: "I don't go to sessions very often, because, one, they're immensely boring, by and large: people are working, and the last thing that they need is a gang of tourists turning up." Sessions *F.S.K., #6. A repeat of a session they recorded for a radio station in Berlin. Originally transmitted 10/10/92. No known commercial release. *Superchunk, #2. Tracklisting File a *Hopeless Homer: 'New Way Rockin' (7")' (Goldband) :(JP: 'Original Goldband 45 for this programme, none of your CD reissues here, I'm pleased to say.') *Huggy Bear: 'T-Shirt Tucked In (split LP with Bikini Kill, Our Troubled Youth)' (Catcall / Kill Rock Stars) *Huggy Bear: 'Blow Dry (split LP with Bikini Kill, Our Troubled Youth)' (Catcall / Kill Rock Stars) File a ends File b begins *F.S.K.: 'Under The Double Eagle' (Peel Session) *Mountain Goats: Going To Catalina (7" - Songs For Petronius) (Shrimper) *Nighttripper: Machine City (12") (ESP Records) *Superchunk: 'Lying In State' (Peel Session) *Verlaines: 'Lying In State (LP-Hallelujah - All The Way Home)' (Flying Nun Records) *Gospel Fish: Yu Mi Rate (7") (Sinbad) *''11.30 news at 22 minutes into file, edited out'' :(JP: 'Thank you Brian, and we've got Gloom Doom and Depression in session next week.') *Mark IV: Don't Want Your Lovin' (LP - Psychotic Reactions) (Planet X) *Dropdead: Living In Fear (8" - Dropdead / Rupture) (Highly Collectable Records) 1''' *Werefrogs: Potvan (LP - Swing) (Ultimate Records) '''1 *Elements Of Trance: A Taste Of Your Own Medicine (12") (C-Level) *Man Or Astroman?: Joker's Wild (7" - Possession By Remote Control) (Homo Habilis Records) File b pauses File c begins *F.S.K.: 'Hobo Zweifacher' (Peel Session) *New Radiant Storm King: 'Prozac (CD-My Little Bastard Soul)' (Axis) 1''' *Digable Planets: 'Time & Space (A New Refutation Of) (CD-Reachin' (A New Refutation Of Time And Space)' (Pendulum) '''1991 Festive Fifty *'35': Fall, 'The War Against Intelligence (LP-Shift-Work)' (Cog Sinister via Fontana) 1''' *Superchunk: 'Flawless' (Peel Session) *Shaven: 'Upsetting Mine (7")' (Imp / Rainforest) '''1 *Junior Reid & Dennis Brown: 'Dance Nah Keep (7")' (J.R. Productions) *Limelight: 'Mens, Mentis (12"-Limelight 2)' (ETC) 1''' *Suddenly, Tammy!: 'Mt. Rushmore (Compilation, 6x7"-Pop Licks)' (spinART) '''2 *Poole: 'Tangle Up (Compilation, 6x7"-Pop Licks)' (spinART) 2''' *Trampoline: 'Shocked By A Revelation (Compilation, 6x7"-Pop Licks)' (spinART) '''2 File c ends File b resumes *Fun Da Mental: Wrath Of The Black Man (12" - Sista India / Wrath Of The Black Man) (Nation Records) *Shreiking Violets: Bad Chinese Food (7") (Broken Rekids) *Mercury Players: Hollywood Or Bust (7") (Bovine Records) *F.S.K.: Shiner Song (Peel Session) one more to come *Stickz: Unknown (12" - F.U.J. E.P.) (Sub Bass Records)' 3' *Superchunk: 'I Guessed I Remembered It Wrong' (Peel Session) 2 ''' '''3 *Gallon Drunk: Paying For Pleasure (LP - From The Heart Of Town) (Clawfist) 2''' *''1.00 news - edited out'' *Stupids: 'Heard It All Before (7"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) '''2 3 4 *Lenny Howard: Darlin' (7") (Real George) (Little Richard Cover Search) *Cybersonik: Machine Gun (12" - Jackhammer / Machine Gun) (Probe Records) 2 4 File b ends around 1:11am File e begins probably 1:11am *Man Or Astroman?: Adios Johnny Bravo (7" - Possession By Remote Control) Homo Habilis HH701''' 4''' *Fatala: Sohku (album - Gongoma Times) Real World CAROL 2331-2 5''' *Billy Bragg: Tank Park Salute (v/a album - The Best Of Mountain Stage Live - Volume Two) This Way Up / Blue Plate Music 514 495-2 *Therapy?: Accelerator (7" - Shortsharpshock EP) A&M 208 4''' *Superchunk: Kicked In (session) *Diva: Aga Mere Yaar (album - Ex Quiz It) Oriental Star Agencies Ltd *Sugar Shack: Over And Glad (7") Bag Of Hammers BOH 007''' 4 5''' *F.S.K.: Franz Josef Strauss (session) File e ends with 17 minutes to go *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Anyone But You (CD-Speed Yr Trip)' (Making Of Americans) 4''' *Boom Operators: Metamorphia (The LSA Flatline Mix) (EP LSA) MFS - MFS 7036 5''' *The Fall: Kimble (EP Kimble) Strange Fruit - SFPS 087''' §''' Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Tracks marked 1-5 on respective files Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *a) 1993-02-27 JP L361a *b) 1993-02-27.mp3 *c) 1993-02-27 JP L361b *e) 1993-02-27 Peel Show L416.mp3 *1) John Peel tape no.59 side a *2) John Peel tape no.59 side b *3) John Peel tape no.63 side a *4) John Peel tape no.63 side b *5) 1993-01-xx-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE169 ;Length *a) 00:06:55 *b) 01:19:33 *c) 00:40:55 *e) 00:32:00 *1) 00:45:57 (from 25:34) *2) 00:46:18 (to 24:45) *3) 00:46:11 (from 36:44) *4) 00:46:00 (to) (from 14:55-16:00 unique) *5) 1:32:29 (to 17:30) (7:30-17:30 unique) ;Other *a) & c) Files created from L361a of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *b) File created from L355 of SL Tapes digitised by ML. *e) File created from L416 of SL Tapes digitised by SB. *1,2) From DW Tape 59 *3,4) From DW Tape 59 *5) Created from LE169 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February March 1993 Lee Tape 169 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *e) Mooo *1-4) Youtube *5) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes